


Angels Fuck, Devils Kiss

by VampireQueenDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, Death Threats, Degradation, Despair, Despair Sisters, Despaircest, Digital Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exploitation, F/F, Fingering, First chapter is fluff, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Incest, Insults, Kissing, Knifeplay, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Neither HAPPEN in the fic, Pubic Hair, Rape mention/reference, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sister/Sister Incest, Suicide mention, Unshaved vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Wine Mom Junko, Yuri, alcohol chugging, alcohol use, but both are referenced, covered in cum, dubcon, murder mention/reference, probably gonna turn into porn next chapter, pussy eating, that one is because Junko is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueenDespair/pseuds/VampireQueenDespair
Summary: Junko is drunk and, as usual, bored. Mukuro decides to take some initiative in order to try to help, but isn't very good at it, but least it alleviates Junko's boredom for a bit.





	1. Devils Kiss

Junko sighed. As usual, she was bored. There was just nothing to do. She still had months before the School Life of Mutual Killing, the world was falling apart, and she was getting everything she wanted, but she was still bored. She was just laying in bed sipping expensive wine and sighing. Mukuro was laying next to her, either asleep or lost in thought. It was hard to tell the difference usually, with how still and quiet her sister could be. She could sneak out and kill some people, but that had gotten boring months ago. She had different despair-murder experiments, which she absentmindedly was checking on her phone with her free hand, but they were also boring. She'd gone above and beyond with the preparations, but now that it was going, she was right back where she started, impossibly bored. Here she was watching everything from children torturing their parents in order to survive to a room full of limbless people starving to death and it was just... lame. 

"Mukurooooooo, I'm boooooooored" Junko whined. She put on her best pouty cute face to accompany the overdramatic way she drug out her words. Both of these happenings could probably be attributed to the bottle of wine she'd emptied in the last 30 minutes. 

Mukuro's eyes snapped open. This still didn't actually answer if she had been awake previously, as she had shown Junko plenty of times that there was no getting the drop on her, even when she was asleep. "Okay, what can I do?" Mukuro lived to serve, even in the most inane ways. 

"Fuck if I know, I'm just booooooooooooooooored!" Junko finished her glass of wine to punctuate this. 

"How much did you just drink?" Mukuro sighed. Boredom induced alcoholism was certainly a common celebrity trait, but when you're literally trying to end the world, it's hardly helpful. Plus, Junko was already unpredictable. A drunk Junko? Mukuro simultaneously had to be on guard for everything from another murder attempt to gravity itself trying to assassinate the Ultimate Despair to crying fits to attempts to murder their classmates, which was easily the most troublesome. Sure, they could wipe their memories, but they can't resurrect the dead, and Junko was a lot tougher than she looked. 

"Only a bottle. In the last half hour." Junko rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not a lightweight like you. Quit worrying." Neither the accusation of Mukuro being a lightweight nor the claim Junko was not a lightweight were true. 

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Mukuro was used to dealing with a bored Junko. It was her default after all. A drunk bored Junko could be more trouble, but it was her duty to serve. 

"I don't fucking know! If I knew I'd be doing it, you fucking idiot!" Junko slapped Mukuro. Luckily for Mukuro, the slap covered up the embarrassed blush she got from the insult. 

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I should have realized that. Okay, do you have a specific type of entertainment you want? Violence? Sex? Manipulation? All of the above?" Mukuro was trying to help, but it was like trying to herd cats. 

"Ugh, I just want more despair. You know that. I don't even care how. Like, you can only watch orphans choke to death on carbon monoxide so many times before it just gets repetitive. What's the point of murdering billions of people if it got repetitive a billion in?" Junko discussed torture and murder like some people discussed TV shows. 

"Should I get you someone to torture?" Mukuro sat up a bit, ready to get dressed and leave if asked. 

"Nah, I ran out of new ideas for torture last month. At this point it's just variations on themes I've beaten to death." Junko sighed. "You stocked up on the wine, right?"

"Of course, but I don't think-" before Mukuro could finish, Junko interrupted. 

"Yeah, I know you don't think. That's my job. Your job is to be dumb and gross and to kill people. Or kidnap them. Or do 'shopping', since I don't have anyone else to do that now. Or to take care of Celestia's cat until we start the game. Seriously, how does a cat even get that fat? Does she just feed the cat all her food so she can fit into those stupid dresses?" 

"No idea, but it's an asshole. Remember how upset she was when we took it?" Mukuro was trying to distract Junko. 

"Yeah, that was hilarious. For about ten minutes. Then the crying just got annoying. I'm pretty sure that cat is the only thing that ever loved her." Junko laughed a cute laugh, which only made the cruelty of her statement stronger. Mukuro smiled, not willing to tell Junko what she was thinking. Her younger sister would definitely try to stab her. Unfortunately for her, Junko noticed regardless. "What are you smiling at? Did you finally decide to kill yourself? Honestly the despair I'd feel over Nagito winning the betting pool we've got on your death might actually make me be less bored." 

"No, just..." Mukuro trailed off. 

"Just what? I know you're dumb, but usually you can finish your sentences."

"You... uhh, you've got a cute laugh?" Mukuro didn't show her shy and awkward side often, but this was definitely one of those moments. To her surprise, her sister didn't try to drunkenly attack her. 

"Oh. Yeah, I do. Was that really all?" Junko looked at Mukuro expectantly. Why? Mukuro had no idea.

"Yes?" Mukuro honestly didn't know what to say. This was approaching an actual normal conversation with her sister. It was weird for her. They didn't just sit and talk often. Junko had to be extremely bored if she was doing this. 

"You sound pretty uncertain. Please tell me you can understand your own thoughts. I don't think I could live with having a sister too fucking dumb to understand herself." Junko sighed dramatically, miming shooting herself in the head. 

"Well uhh..." Mukuro didn't know how to approach this. Human interaction was not her strong suit. In fact, it was easily the thing she was worst at. Combine that with the unpredictability of Junko and she was completely lost. "You're cute?" 

"Well of course I'm cute. Any idiot can see that. A blind person could hear me and know I'm cute. Plus, having you next to me helps. I mean, I'm already a perfect ten, but next to you I break the scale." Junko was laying on her back, eyes closed and head on the pillow. Mukuro meanwhile had rolled over to her side and had propped her head up with her hand and arm. 

"No I mean... ugh." Mukuro decided to just take the plunge. She figured it would make Junko less bored either way, despair or not. She leaned in and softly, although passionately, kissed Junko. Junko's eyes shot open, but she kissed Mukuro back. Sure, they'd fucked, but it was a rough, violent affair, dripping with despair and loathing, and they'd never kissed. This was something different, something much softer and less vicious. Mukuro pulled back and waited for Junko's reaction. 

"Wow. That was actually better than I expected out of you. Stupid as hell, but actually pretty brave. You're a terrible kisser though." Junko smirked, and for once it wasn't a cruel smirk, but rather a playful smirk. 

"Sorry, I've never had any practice." Mukuro blushed heavily. She'd heard all about Junko's sex life, both for fun and to get ahead in the modeling industry, but Junko had never even asked about her own.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I think we should work on that. What if I need you to seduce someone? Between that kiss and your personality, I'd be better off sending Teruteru than you." Junko laughed again, identical to before. 

"Of course, Junko. You're always right." Mukuro let a rare smile cross her face as Junko sat up and put her hand against Mukuro's face. She leaned in and softly kissed her sister, devoid of the usual violence and despair of their normal interactions. Mukuro sat motionless, completely uncertain of what to do. Junko slid a hand into Mukuro's hair and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth softly. Mukuro moaned slightly, not used to this softness from her sister. No violence, no insults, just a soft, intimate kiss. 

Junko pulled away. "Muku-chan, you can't just sit there like a corpse." Junko giggled at her own joke. "Funny, I actually imagined you'd be more experienced than this. I mean, a tiny girl like you with all those military men? How weren't they passing you around like a trading card?" 

"Sorry Junko. And, they didn't even take me seriously until I killed five of their men, so I suppose they knew better." Mukuro cracked a weak smile at the memory, and Junko laughed hard. 

"Aww, there's the mass murdering psychopath I know and hate." Junko playfully ruffled Mukuro's hair. "Fine, just do what I do." Junko leaned back in and kissed Mukuro again, quickly sliding a hand into her hair. Mukuro did as she was told and mirrored Junko, kissing her back and sliding her tattooed hand into Junko's long hair, the thick golden mass spilling down her back. Junko teased Mukuro's lips with her tongue, and Mukuro's mouth opened, accepting it into her. Junko's tongue invaded her mouth, as fierce and as dominating as its owner. Mukuro submissively accepted it, enjoying the abnormal passion and kindness from her younger sister. 

Junko pulled them both back down to the bed fully so they were now laying while draping her free arm over Mukuro. She slid her hand down to Mukuro's ass, tastelessly covered with a pair of baggy sweatpants, and squeezed playfully. Mukuro's back arched, pressing herself up against Junko's body, her breasts pressing against Junko's much larger ones, separated only by her t-shirt and Junko's expensive sheer red sleepwear. Junko's hard nipples were poking through the thin fabric, although even if they weren't, it wasn't like she could couldn't see them through the outfit. Mukuro put a leg over Junko's, pulling her closer, the two pressing up to each other as they made out. Soon, she used this leverage to get on top of Junko, forcing the younger girl's tongue out of her mouth and her own into Junko's. Their tongues battled, Junko trying to regain dominance, but Mukuro was able to resist and continued to taste Junko's mouth. Mukuro pulled her hand out from under Junko and pinned her arms down, leaning more into the kiss. Junko moaned, not used to this display of force from Mukuro, and Mukuro shuttered against her, loving the feeling of Junko's moans in her mouth. Junko's body writhed below Mukuro, bucking her up and down, but Mukuro rode her skillfully. Mukuro pulled back from the kiss, both her and Junko breathing heavily. They kept eye contact for a time, neither speaking. Finally, Mukuro broke the silence. 

"Did I do alright?" She said, her voice failing to betray her feelings. Junko smiled. 

"Yeah, you were alright. For an amateur." Mukuro smiled a huge smile. 

"Thank you Junko." She punctuated it with a soft, playful kiss, and Junko kissed her back, using the distraction to free her arms and in turn rapidly free Mukuro's shirt from her body.


	2. Angels Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro decides to take things to the next level, getting Junko drunker and reversing the roles they usually play.

Mukuro smiled at this twist of events, and pushed herself upwards with her knees to take her weight off Junko, before quickly pulling Junko's sheer red nightgown off her body. 

"Hey, since when do you act without orders?" Junko protested. Mukuro blushed, but quickly got an idea. Mukuro leapt out of bed. "Be right back!" Mukuro said, slinking out of the room. Junko laid there in stunned silence. This was an abnormal turn of events, even for an already abnormal night. Before Junko could even consider putting her nightgown on, Mukuro was back, now carrying another bottle of wine. 

"So that's your little plan, huh? Get me drunker and have your way with me? Wow, I must be rubbing off on you. Well, figuratively too now I mean." Junko laughed at her own crude wordplay. "Well the joke's on you, idiot. No amount of alcohol can make me too drunk to have the upper hand on your dumb ass."

Mukuro giggled at this remark, a small, nearly silent noise anyone else likely would have missed. "Are you serious right now? What the hell has gotten into you? Ugh fine, I'll prove it. Gimme that." Junko sat up and snatched the bottle from Mukuro, who handed it over wordlessly. As much as she hated to admit it, Junko couldn't have taken it if Mukuro didn't want her too. Junko skillfully chugged the bottle, at a speed that even impressed Mukuro, and threw the empty bottle at Mukuro's head. Mukuro effortlessly dodged with a backflip, caught the bottle mid-flip, and walked over to the table adjacent from the bed and put it there. 

"Fuck, goddamn ninja bitch." Junko was now far too drunk to display her trademark wit, power and intelligence. Mukuro's plan had worked effortlessly. There was no chance of the younger girl ever soberly submitting without Mukuro having to use force, and she could never do that to a sober Junko. But, despite Junko's belief otherwise, she had actually learned a thing or two in her sister's company. One of those was that drugs make people far more easy to manipulate, and alcohol is a great tool for taking advantage of the helpless. Junko was far from helpless, but she couldn't beat Mukuro in a fight sober, and definitely couldn't drunkenly outsmart Mukuro. The despair getting played so easily by Mukuro of all people and being made to submit to her during that would cause would stick with Junko a while, and that would help with her boredom. Ever the faithful sister, even while tricking Junko she was looking after her. 

Junko tried to get up out of bed, but instead ended up collapsing drunkenly back into it. Mukuro giggled again, incredibly amused by the reversal of power. She dropped her baggy sweatpants and stepped out of them, now nude as Junko was, and climbed into bed next to her little sister. The blankets were under them, completely exposing them to the carefully climate-controlled air. Mukuro traced little circles around Junko's body, with specific attention paid to Junko's hard nipples. Junko moaned and writhed, not used to the vulnerability and inverted balance of power that her drunkenness had created. She loved being in control, being able to do whatever she wanted and being able to make people obey her without question. To be so powerless, let alone powerless against Mukuro, was absolutely despair-inducing. 

Mukuro smiled and kissed Junko softly, holding the kiss just long enough to make Junko think she would hold it longer. She kissed down Junko's face and body, down to her flat stomach, before kissing back up to one of her breasts, and then across to the other. She repeated this action for what felt like an eternity to Junko, as Junko's body arched against Mukuro's soft lips and begged for more. Junko whimpered, a sound Mukuro didn't even know she could make, but was still too proud to verbally beg. 

"You know, Junko, I could kill you right now if I wanted to. You couldn't fight back, you couldn't resist. You're helpless, powerless, and utterly exposed right now." Mukuro kissed Junko again. "What does that despair feel like? Is it good, knowing that the only reason you're alive right now is because I love you? Does that fill you with despair, having none of the power right now? The Ultimate Despair, the woman who brought the world to its knees, drunkenly being taken advantage of by her older sister. Imagine how everyone would feel about that. Imagine all your menace, all your despair that you've brought the world, being defanged by everyone knowing that you drank two bottles of wine and I took advantage of you and used you. All that work, and you'd be a joke. The villain nobody could even fear. Just some pathetic sisterfucker that couldn't even handle two bottles of wine." Mukuro, for all her faults and weaknesses, and for all of Junko's superiority, knew exactly which buttons to push to fill Junko with despair. Her keen senses could smell the younger twin's arousal at this, and playfully bit her chin. 

"If you want to cum, you're going to have to say please." Mukuro had heard this sentence a thousand times, and had fantasized about turning it back on Junko. Now that fantasy was reality. 

"Please... please Muku-chan, fuck me. I want to cum. Please fuck me." Junko was too drunk and too horny now to resist. Mukuro traced connected semicircles down Junko's body, sliding her fingers lower and lower, finally going between the wet crevice that she'd been to so many times before. Junko gasped and began aggressively riding Mukuro's fingers, desperate to cum. Mukuro slid three fingers deep inside Junko and kept Junko's own fast pace, complementing it and intensifying Junko's pleasure. She used her thumb to tease Junko's hard clit, and began to nibble Junko's breasts. It wasn't long before Junko's pace began growing more rapid and erratic, and soon she could tell her sister was about to cum. She felt Junko's cunt tighten around her long fingers, and soon felt the familiar feeling of Junko cumming all over her hand. Usually she'd slide them out and suck it clean, but this time she had a different idea. She slid her fingers out and forced them into Junko's mouth. Junko gasped and tried to pull away, but it was no use. Mukuro felt around Junko's mouth with her fingers, scraping Junko's juices off on her teeth and tongue, forcing Junko to taste herself and consume her own juices. 

After she was satisfied they were clean, Mukuro removed her fingers from Junko's mouth and kissed her softly again. "Now, you're going to eat me out." Junko looked shocked, although Mukuro couldn't tell which of the many events of the past hour that had contributed to it the most. 

"Noooo, fuck you" Junko both whined and slurred at the same time. Fast as lightning, Mukuro pulled out a knife and held the tip against Junko's stomach. "If you ever want to see this Mutual Killing Game happen, you're going to do as I say right now Junko." Junko whined, but relented, as the options at the moment were death or obedience. The despair was disgustingly overpowering. Mukuro, of all people, gaining the upper hand and taking advantage of her? It sickened her, and made her hornier than she ever thought possible. This despair, this helplessness, was overpowering. The despair of others was forever bittersweet, as although she could bask in it, she didn't feel it herself. This despair was a delight, a euphoric high she never thought possible. This was her despair, her helplessness, her weakness. She could only dream of such despair. 

Junko crawled down the bed, while Mukuro sat up against the headboard and spread her bare legs. Unlike Junko's perfectly maintained, hairless body, Mukuro was natural and wild, her pubes a thick rainforest of wild black hairs. Junko didn't want to get hair in her mouth, but she had no choice. She crawled between Mukuro's legs and began to go to work, teasing Mukuro's lower lips with her cruel tongue. She sucked and bit them, knowing that Mukuro enjoyed pain as much as she did pleasure, and occasionally nipped at Mukuro's hard clit. Mukuro's taste was not dissimilar to Junko's own, but wasn't the same either. It was a reflection, somehow both identical and different at the same time. Mukuro leaned farther back, moaning and gasping softly as Junko worked. 

After more teasing, Junko finally slid her tongue between Mukuro's soaked lips and began to eat her older sister out. Her nose was perfectly positioned so that when she leaned in and moved her whole head it rubbed Mukuro's clit, although sometimes Junko would slide her tongue out and lick up before sucking on the sensitive nub. Mukuro's bush brushed against Junko's face, scratching it softly, and Junko tried her best not to think about it. Mukuro began to moan and gasp more loudly, putting her hands on Junko's head. Although Junko was never a fan of giving head, she was as skilled at it as she was all things, and Mukuro couldn't help but tighten her thighs around Junko's head as she got closer to orgasm.

Soon, Mukuro's cunt tightened around Junko's tongue, and Junko tried to pull away to avoid a faceful and mouthful of juices, but Mukuro both squeezed Junko's head harder and pulled her hair towards her and downwards in order to keep her in place. Junko's face was soaked in Mukuro's cum, and she had to swallow some in order to not drown in Mukuro's pussy. It was so humiliating, so despairful for Junko. She'd never been used like this, never been made to serve someone else's desires and been treated as a sex toy. She hated it, but she loved it too. She was lost in thought when Mukuro used her hair to yank her up back to face level, startling her and hurting her scalp. 

"You did well Junko. Maybe you should serve more often." Mukuro smiled a smile that Junko didn't recognize on the soldier's face, but one she had seen a thousand times in the mirror. She really had rubbed off on her older sister. Mukuro slid back down and laid down next to Junko, who mirrored her position, exhausted and drunk. Still, Junko had a feeling that Mukuro might not be done yet.


End file.
